Beverage containers for receiving beverage from a brewer or other source of beverage and for thereafter serving the beverage are known in the art. Such beverage containers typically include a vessel for receiving the beverage, a top opening for receiving the beverage from the source and into the vessel, and a lid to enclose or cover the opening to prevent unwanted items for entering the vessel and/or to prevent beverage in the vessel from unintentionally spilling out of the vessel.